Change of heart
by Tiffilau
Summary: Kenshin Himura has no love in his heart for other women because of his past with his girlfriend, he is the hottest and popular guy in the school. Kenshin wouldn't date anyone in the school because of his past until a girl named Kaoru Kamiya comes along.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I wasn't able to get my other fan fiction done because of school but I hope to get this one done plus I was in a writer's block. So hope you enjoy it.**

**Kenshin Himura had no love in his heart for other women because of his past with his girlfriend but he flirts with other girls to control his heartbreak and it seems to be working. He had the looks which made him very popular and he is the hottest guy in the school. All the girls at his school want to date him but he refuses to date anyone until Kaoru Kamiya comes along.**

**Change of Heart-Chapter one **

"Onii-chan, wake up. Time for school, onii-chan!" replied a young girl's voice, who was shaking the sleeping Kenshin very lightly.

"Imouto, go away." Kenshin replied, in a much tried voice. He rolled over to his other side, showing his back to his sister Ayame.

"Onii-chan! Father will get mad, Onii-chan, get up!" Ayame almost yelled out, pulling his blanket off of him and throwing it to the floor.

"Ayame, what did you do that for!" Kenshin practically yelling at her, getting up to a sitting position.

"Get your lazy butt of the bed, Kenshin!" Hiko yelled, coming in his room. Ayame went over to her father as Hiko place his hand on Ayame's shoulder.

Kenshin sighed, and was about to go back to bed before Hiko hit his head with a brokken.

"Oww, dad. What was that for?" Kenshin asked, rubbing his head.

"For your stupidity. Now get to school! I'm off the work." Hiko replied, exiting out of Kenshin's room with Ayame.

Kenshin got off his bed, going over to his mirror seeing his own golden eyes staring at himself. Framed by his long flaming red hair. "Another rotten day." Kenshin said to himself, with a smirk. After he got ready, he went downstairs seeing only Ayame at the dining table reading a book waiting for him. "Are you ready, Ayame?" Kenshin asked, as he walked towards the door.

Ayame's head jerked up, she quickly closed the book while headed towards Kenshin. "I was ready for a long time."

One of the servants came up to Kenshin and Ayame holding out their backpacks and their school jackets. Kenshin took his and Ayame's bag while heading outside. Kenshin threw the bags in and jumped into his Ferrari 360 Modena. After Ayame got in, Kenshin started to zoom away to the school.

At the school it should be always quiet when Kenshin arrives in the morning. Kenshin parked his car while getting his bag ready to jump out of the car after he turned off the engine. Kenshin slung his backpack strap over one of his shoulders, looking around and seeing students gathered around the courtyard with their labeled group. Preps talking about their latest break-up, or the newest fashion and Goth sitting on the grass staring at people like they were staring into your souls and there was one group that everyone was a afraid of when they get angry even the teachers were afraid of them when they do get angry. The leader of that group was Kenshin Himura himself. They were sort of called the punks and the popular, some were punks but it was popular all the way.

"Hey, Kenshin!" one of his friend yelled, with brown spiky hair. Kenshin and he clasped hands. Sanosuke Sagara was Kenshin's best friend and mostly called the right hand man of Kenshin. "Hey Kenshin, what was the hold up? Your dad? And where is Ayame?"

"Yea…I drop her off at her school, since I have to be nice to her today because of dad." Kenshin replied with a low voice.

"He rides on you hard doesn't he?" Sano asked.

"Only for the best right?" Kenshin asked sarcastically. Kenshin suddenly heard a group of cheerleaders cheering by the tree. Kenshin looked over, his heart thumped sadly and the memories started to flood in his head. Sano placed a hand on Kenshin's shoulder. "Kenshin, don't worry about the past. Everything comes and goes." Sano replied, looking over to the cheerleaders.

Kenshin smirked, "Whatever." He started to walk towards the school entrance until he clashed into something. He fell to floor, with his books scatter on the ground; he rubbed his sides while opening his eyes seeing a young girl with midnight black hair that was tied up in a ponytail.

"Kenshin, are you alright?" Sano asked, giving Kenshin a hand.

Kenshin took Sano's hand and pulled himself onto his feet. Kenshin stared at the girl. She rubbed her head, collecting her books while trying to get up.

"Here, let me help you." Kenshin offered.

She shook her head. "No, I'm fine, Himura?" She almost saying it really coldly, getting up.

"Hey, missy. What's the hurry?" Sano asked, laughing slightly.

"None of your business, Rooster Head!" she said insultingly. Turning around, heading for the school entrance.

"Who was that?" Kenshin asked, still looking at the girl.

"That's Kao-."

"KENSHIN!" A group of screaming girls. Started to head over to Kenshin. One of the girls pushed another girl. "Kenshin is mine!"

The other girl yelled back, "No Kenshin is mine!"

"Ladies, there is plenty of me to go around." Kenshin started to flirt, putting his arms around the two girls, while the others followed behind him.

Sano shook her head. Suddenly someone covered Sano's eyes. "Guess who?"

"Let me guess, is it my fox?" Sano took the hand off of his eyes, turned around and grabbing a waist of a woman. "Megumi, what's up?" Sano asked, kissing her on the cheek.

"The sky, what else?" Megumi giggled. "Where is Kenshin?"

"Over there, flirting with the girls." Sano replied placing his arm around Megumi's shoulder.

"Again? When does he ever stop?" Megumi asked, sighing.

"Who knows, he said it helps not thinking about you-know-who."

"Tomoe-chan…." Megumi answered. Sano and Megumi watched Kenshin flirt with other girls while memories started to flood in their head.

-------------------------------------------Flash Back---------------------------------------------------

"TOMOE!!!!"

"Kenshin…" Tomoe said weakly, coughing out blood.

"Doctor, get in here quick!" Sano called out while holding onto Megumi who was crying into his chest.

The doctor quickly rushed in asking everyone to leave the room. Kenshin didn't move, Sano quickly pulled Kenshin outside. Kenshin punched the wall in angry and in sadness.

Few minutes later, the doctor came out removing their mask. Kenshin quickly went over to them. "Tomoe…?"

The doctor should his head, and simply walked off. Kenshin was shocked; he started to burst out with tears, Sano went over to him and hugged him tightly. "Everything will be fine, Kenshin…"

Kenshin watched as Tomoe's coffin started to get buried into the ground. Sano looked over to him and his eyes were more golden than before; when he was with Tomoe there were mixture of gold and amethyst in his eyes. "Kenshin…"

------------------------------------------Flash Back Ends---------------------------------------------

"Un-forgetful memory, don't you agree, Sano?" Megumi asked.

Sano nodded her head. "Yea…" As Sano watched Kenshin, he shook his head in shame. "Kenshin…also has known as the Battousai a few years ago but what about now?" Sano asked himself knowing that Megumi wouldn't know the answer.

"Battousai…." Megumi repeated.

**A/N: Hey hope you liked chapter 1. Planning to finish chapter 2 soon. Tell me what you think of it so fair! **


	2. Chapter 2

Kenshin was at his locker surrounded by girls who constantly flirting with Kenshin. A girl went up right beside him opening her locker paying no attention to Kenshin; Mr. Hottie of the school. Kenshin looked over to her and smirked, "Hey, what's your name?"

She looked over to Kenshin, replying coldly, "Don't get any ideas, Himura." She closed her locker door with a loud clang and started to walk off to her class. All the girls surrounded Kenshin all replied, "That was rude" or "What's with her?"

"Hey, Kenshin!" a voice called out to him.

Kenshin looked over who called him. He saw his best friend Sano with his girlfriend Megumi and a girl right beside him. "Sano, Megumi and you are Misao; Aoshi's girlfriend right?"

Misao nodded her head. "You got that right, Himura."

Suddenly the bell rang. Kenshin excused himself from the group of girls and headed for class with the other three. The girl Kenshin saw earlier came into the class, and took a sit in her desk.

"Hey Sano, who is that girl that just came in?" Kenshin leaned over to whisper in Sano's ear.

Sano looked. "Oh that is Kaoru Kamiya.

"Kaoru….she is a strange one kind of stubborn," Kenshin replying, watching her every moment.

Sano looked at Kenshin shockingly. "Oh, no. Don't get any ideas, Kenshin. She won't fall for you charms, trust me on this one. She hasn't fallen for anyone."

"Really?" Kenshin said with a smirk.

"Yes Kenshin, she is not idiot, she won't fall for your charms like every other girl in this school," Sano replied.

Kenshin looked over at Sano lazily, "I have the looks, don't I?"

Sano frowned, replying, "She's one of those girls who like people from the inside, not what they have in the outside,"

"Right?" Kenshin said, sarcastically. "And how do you know this."

"Uhh, I…ahh…I know…umm people say things about her and I hear about them," Sano stumbled with his words.

Misao cut in, "Himura, trust Sano on this one, he is right. Kaoru-chan never had a boyfriend before because she hasn't found a right enough guy for her."

Kenshin raised his eyebrow. "And you know this how?"

"Because I'm her best friend." Misao simply said before heading over to Kaoru to sit next to her.

"But Kaoru is interesting…but if I do go for her, I bet she'll fall for me." Kenshin said with sly voice.

"Ok, let's bet on it. The prom is coming up, you have until then. I must see Kaoru-chan with you and she has fallen for you, deal?" Sano replied, with his hand sticking out to get a handshake from Kenshin.

"You're on!" Kenshin smirked, taking Sano's hand and shaking it.

Sano stared at Kenshin like he was in a gambling table trying to win. "If I win, Kenshin. You leave Kaoru-chan alone and stop flirting with girls."

"Why do you care about her so much?" Kenshin raised his eyebrow.

"…..Nothing, I just want to stop flirting." Sano answered with a somewhat a sad voice.

Suddenly the teacher came in, and started to hand out their assignment. Megumi was listening to Kenshin and Sano's conversation, through out the whole conversation she had a sadness covered all over her face. "Sano…Kaoru-chan…"

-------------------------------------Flash Back---------------------------------------------------------

"Sano, what is this all about? Why are you with Kaoru-chan?" Megumi yelled out.

"Megumi, it's not what it looks like." Kaoru replied, moving forward to her.

Megumi pushed Kaoru away while grabbing a stick and aimed it towards Kaoru. Sano quickly blocked it with his hand. "Megumi, stop!" Sano called out, taking the stick out of her hand and throwing it on the ground.

"Why…Why are you with Kaoru-chan?" Megumi asked, with tears coming out of her eyes. Sano went over to Megumi and hugged her.

"Here, I need to tell you something really important. I mean to tell you before but things got in the way. You promise not to tell anyone? Sano whispered in her ear.

Megumi nodded. Sano went towards her ear and whispered something softly to Megumi's ear. Kaoru watched as Sano told the secret to Megumi. Megumi's eyes widen in surprise, her mouth dropped open slightly. Sano moved away from Megumi. "That is why…I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"I should be sorry, I didn't know." Megumi replied, guilty for what she has done and over re-acting. Sano and Kaoru smiled. Kaoru went over to Megumi and hugged her, Megumi hugged her back.

-------------------------------------Flash Back Ends--------------------------------------------------

Megumi smiled, shaking her head to not think of the past. "Be careful, Kaoru-chan…"

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, well I least think it's a short one. I'll update chapter 3 pretty soon! So tell me what you think so far!!!! Until next time


	3. Chapter 3

As the bell rang, Kaoru headed out of the classroom until she heard someone called out. "Kaoru!"

Kaoru didn't recognize whose voice it was, it wasn't Sano's, and she knew that. Kaoru turned around seeing a red head coming towards her. She sighed in frustration, "What do you want, Himura?"

"I just want to see what class I'm in; can I see your time schedule?" Kenshin asked.

"It's almost the end of the school year why are you asking now and why me?" Kaoru replied, almost yelling at him.

Kenshin smirked, "Just wanna know if we are in the same class."

Kaoru rolled her eyes, "Fine, here." Kaoru pulled out her schedule and gave it to Kenshin.

Kenshin scanned the paper and seconds later his eyes lit up. "Sweet, we have the same classes together."

"Great, that's wonderful." Kaoru replied in a sarcastic voice. Kaoru snatched her schedule from Kenshin's hand and walked away. Kenshin snickered as she left "In time Kaoru, you'll be head over heels for me." Kenshin said to himself, heading over to his class which was history.

Megumi seemed to be always there when an interesting conversation or plan is going on. Megumi shook her head, sighing. Sano came up from behind her.

"Sano, did you ever think this is a bad idea. You know how Kaoru-chan hates when you do this but this one includes her in it." Megumi asked, staring at Sano.

"I know Kaoru won't fall for him, and the matter of time Kenshin might turn back to normal…" Sano replied, placing his arm over Megumi's and lead her the way to their next class.

Kaoru took a seat in her usually desk, placing her books on top. Misao took a seat right beside her and behind her was Aoshi; her boyfriend. Unfortunately for her, Kenshin sat on the other side of Kaoru. She was about to rip off his head and place his head on a stake. Aoshi and Misao both raised their eyebrow in surprised. Misao leaned over to Kaoru. "Kaoru, why is Himura sitting right beside you? Doesn't Sano usually sit there?" Misao asked confusingly.

"Does it look like I know, Misao? He is getting creepy by the minute." Kaoru replied, studying Kenshin's face. She remembered Kenshin's face way back in the first year of high school. Everything was the same about his feature but she couldn't figure out what changed on him, Kaoru studied his face more carefully and noticed a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek. Kaoru asked in herself, "How did that get there?"

"Admiring my features, Kaoru?" He leaned over to her. "I'll let you look at it more if you let me take you out on a date."

Kaoru sighed in annoyance while rolling her eyes. "In you dreams, idiot!" she replied, facing forward in her seat. Classes started as their teacher came in passing out study notes from them to study for the final exam.

The teacher started to speak. "Alright class, this is your last year of high school and school is almost ending but your final exam is coming up. I've decide to pair you up into groups of two, so you can help each other study for the exam, if you don't like your partner deal with it." The teacher pulled out a hat filled with pieces of paper inside, he went over to Misao. "Ok, pull one paper out and read the name out loud so everyone knows who your partner is."

Misao stuck her hand in, pulling out a piece of paper and unfolded.

"Aoshi Shinomori. Yes!"

Aoshi smiled and winked slightly at Misao. Misao started to blush. The teacher went over to Sano. Sano immediately put his hand in the hat to pull out a piece of paper.

"Sayo Amakusa"

Megumi glared at Sano before pulling out a piece of paper from the hat.

"Soujiro Seta."

It was finally Kaoru's turn, she hoped not to get Kenshin's name. She pulled out a piece of paper, slowly unwrapping it…

"Kenshin Himura!" Kaoru called out, banging her head on the desk in frustration.

Kenshin smiled, "Well I guess we are partners, Kaoru-chan."

"What do I have to do to make you stop bugging me?"

"Let me take you out on a date." Kenshin replied, with a snicker.

Kaoru sighed. "Like I said before in you dreams."

"Well I guess I'm going to have to keep on bugging you, Kaoru-chan." Kenshin smiled happily.

"Ugh, you're so-"

"Charming." Kenshin interrupted her.

"Arrogant." Kaoru replied.

"I think charming suits me better."

Kaoru rolled her eyes, as she started to look at the notes that their teacher handed out to them. Oh she really wanted to rip his head off his body but she wondered why he was paying attention to her after all those years what he did to her at the first year of high school. After the incident she never wanted to talk to him again, she hated him and nothing is going to change her mind. Finally the bell rang, she was stuck with Kenshin for at least three periods and she was getting really frustrated about it. He kept on looking at her with sparkling eyes and she didn't know why. She said to herself, 'There is nothing attractive of me that he likes. What am I doing to attract him? Ugh I hate him!" Kaoru quickly grabbed her books, headed out the door and quickly run down the hall to escape from Kenshin. Kenshin said to himself with a smirk, 'Trying to escape me, eh?' She grabbed everything she need for lunch before going outside to the field where she always ate, it was peaceful and nothing was going to interrupt her….suddenly she felt strong arms wrapped around her waist. She quickly turned around…

"Himura! What the hell do you want and why are you following me?" Kaoru asked, pushing him away from her but he tightens his grip on her.

"Thought you might want company." Kenshin whispered in her ear sending a tingling sensation to her body.

"I will let you if you keep your hands to yourself." Kaoru replied, still trying to loosen his grip on her. Kenshin slowly let go of her waist. They both sat on the ground eating silently. Kaoru sighed breaking the silent, "You don't remember do you?"

"Remember what?" Kenshin asked looking over to her with a confused face.

"What you did on the first year of high school."

"I don't know what you mean. What did I do?"

"You are such a block head. Just forget it, I really don't care of the past anymore. It's over and done with." Kaoru simply said before walking back to the school leaving a confused Kenshin.

As the hours went by, Kaoru noticed Kenshin was still confused as ever. The last class was science and in science you had to sit with your same partner in history because their history teacher is also their science teacher which means another period with Kenshin…

Kenshin sat right next to her, putting his arm around Kaoru's shoulder. Kaoru turned her head and glared at him but suddenly he pulled her closer to him. She started to blush when he whispered in her ear. "I know you want me, Kaoru…" Kaoru blushed even more, Kenshin noticed every time she blushed it made her looks so beautiful. Kenshin blinked. 'Ugh don't think of that, I just need to win the bet.' Kenshin thought to himself. Kaoru thought to herself as he tightens his grip, 'Ok you're hot and a lot of girls do want you and so do I, ugh that's not the point and I am still not going to forgive you.'

Kaoru stared at Kenshin in the eye. She noticed his eye color changed to a fully golden to a mixture of amethyst and gold. She shook her head. "Kenshin, could you let go of me will get in trouble."

'Did she just call me by my first name?' Kenshin thought as he let her go. "Fine, but I'm not giving up."

"Why me of all the girls?" Kaoru asked, moving her chair a little away from Kenshin.

"Because," Kenshin simply replied.

"Because?"

"Because I want to and I feel like it."

"Oh great answer, baka," Kaoru said, getting up to hand in her assignment to her teacher. Kaoru went back to her seat and started to read the text book silently. After a few minutes the bell rang. Everyone collected their books while heading out of the classroom. Kenshin and Kaoru both reached to their lockers to put away their books. Kenshin turned towards Kaoru. "Hey let me give you a ride home."

"No thanks, I have somewhere I have to be." Kaoru replied, closing her locker door with a loud clang.

"And that is?"

"It's none of your business, Himura." Kaoru said before walking off.

'She is a very interesting person." Kenshin thought and just remembered that he had to go pick up his younger sister at her school.

Kaoru walked home by herself thinking of what happened in the first year of high school.

------------------------------------------Flash Back----------------------------------------------------

"Hey Kaoru!"

Kaoru turned around seeing Kenshin run towards her. "Kenshin! What's up?"

"I was meaning to ask you this. Umm do you want to go out with me?"

Kaoru started to blush. "I love to!"

"Great, meet me today at the Akabeko."

"Ok." Kaoru went home to get ready. As she got there, she saw Kenshin and Tomoe kissing right in front of her. Kaoru's eyes started to shed tears and ran away.

-----------------------------------------Flash Back Ends----------------------------------------------

As Kaoru got home, she started to have tears in her eyes. She didn't know why, she didn't know if she still loved Kenshin. It all remains a mystery to her.

**A/N: Yay finally got done chapter 3 and now I'm working on chapter 4 right now. Hope you like it so far. Until next time! **


	4. Chapter 4

Kenshin lay on his bed, closing his eyes with memories flooding through his head. 'Tomoe…' He turned his head to the side, seeing a reflection of him in the mirror. He gently touched his cross-shaped scar, with one touch of a finger on his scar memories came rushing his head rapidly. It was painful, he wanted to forget everything…Tomoe; his beloved Tomoe. Back in the past, people feared him, and called him the Battousai. He was very excellent at swordsmanship and no one dared to challenge him except for one person; Akira Kiyosato. Akira wanted to fight Kenshin to the death, this kind of fight is forbidden but Kenshin and Akira ignored that rule and fought. Akira lost but during the battle, Akira was able to take one slash at Kenshin; it was his left cheek. Tomoe was in depression when she heard the news that her beloved had died by the hands of Kenshin Himura. She wanted revenge, she pretended to be attractive to him and she was the only person that got so close to him except Sano; who was his best friend and Kenshin's younger sister Ayame. As they were dating; Kenshin seemed to be calming down and Tomoe realized that she has fell in love with him. She lost all her spirit to have revenge on Kenshin and trying to kill him. One day; they were walking home from school talking about how their day went but suddenly a man came out of no where holding up a gun. "Die, Battousai!" Kenshin quickly hit his hand making him drop the gun. Kenshin grabbed to the gun and pulled the trigger at least a couple of times. Suddenly Kenshin noticed Tomoe moved in front of the bullets. "NO!" The bullets pierced through her chest also hitting the man right behind her. Kenshin dropped the gun, quickly headed towards Tomoe to catch her. "That was my brother Enshi, I had to…I'm sorry, Kenshin…" Sano came running in. "Kenshin!" Kenshin quickly looked over. "Call the ambulance!" Sano did as he was told as Kenshin looked back at Tomoe; who was holding a piece of glass in her hand. She pressed the glass against his left cheek and cut his cheek diagonally down from close to his eye down close to his neck. "That's my revenge…for killing my previous beloved…Akira Kiyosato…" Tomoe said in a weak voice before she fainted.

Kenshin sometimes visits her grave, when he came back to school; he was more popular than before. He started to flirt with a lot of girls but never dated them because he was afraid of falling in love again.

Kenshin sighed as he heard someone come in his room.

"Onii-sama…are you ok?"

Kenshin jerked up his head seeing Ayame sitting on his bed. "Yea, what are you doing here?"

"Well you drove me home and didn't say a word and simply went to your room. So I thought there was something brothering you." Ayame replied; swing her legs back and forth.

Kenshin sat up and asked, "Do you know a girl named Kaoru Kamiya?"

Ayame thought for a bit. "Oh you mean Sano's si-" Ayame quickly shut her mouth.

"What? Ayame, what did you say?"

Ayame shook her head. "Nothing, I mean does Kaoru-chan go to your school?"

"Yes…"

"Well that's all I know about her. That she goes to your school, nothing else." Ayame smiled, getting off the bed to exit the room.

Kenshin said softly to himself. "Kaoru…"

The next morning, Kaoru headed to school early so she wouldn't run into Kenshin by the lockers. As she reached to her lockers to get her books, she felt a warm breathing against her neck. She quickly turned around seeing a red-head 'Ugh'

"Good morning, Kaoru." Kenshin greeted, putting his arm around Kaoru's shoulder.

"Good morning, Himura-san. Why are you here early?" Kaoru asked, not bothering to tell him to remove his arm away from her shoulder.

"Just wanted to see you that's all,"

"Right," Kaoru replied sarcastically.

"What is this I see?" someone asked right behind them. Kenshin and Kaoru turned their head seeing Misao looking at them with a curious look. "Wow Kaoru, are you dating Kenshin Himura?"

"Oh hell no!" Kaoru quickly replied.

"Then why is he talking to you when he didn't a couple of years ago and he has his arm around your shoulder."

Kaoru removed his arm off her shoulder, she moved right beside Misao. "Himura-san, I'm warning you. Keep your hands to yourself."

Kenshin smirked. "I will but that's a lot of hard work plus like I said before I'm not giving up."

"Ugh," Kaoru replied in frustration. She tugged on Misao's arm to move along. "Oh he is such a jerk."

Misao asked, as they walked down the hallway. "Kaoru, are you still in love with him?"

Kaoru was silent for a moment before answering. "I don't know. That is what I'm trying to figure out but I still can't forgive him."

"Kaoru, I'm worried about you if you do fall for Kenshin." Misao sighed as she tightens her grip on Kaoru's arm.

"I know, Misao and I love you for it." Kaoru smiled.

"What about...your brother? Can he forgive Kenshin?" Misao asked.

"I think he already has but he is so protective of me and I love it but not too much." Kaoru replied, heading towards her classroom with Misao. As class started Kaoru helped Kenshin study for the final exam, during the studying, she noticed Kenshin was acting normal. He wasn't trying to bug her or ask her out on a date. She suddenly realized when she first met him, this was the person she fell in love with but doesn't know if she still loves him. Kenshin looked up from his text book and stared at Kaoru. "Is something the matter, Kaoru?"

Kaoru was startled. "Huh?!" she shook her head lightly. "Oh yea I'm fine. Just thinking."

Kenshin smiled at Kaoru. Suddenly Kaoru noticed his eyes changed color; Amethyst…full… Kaoru eyes lit up. Kenshin stared back down his study notes, Kaoru shook her head making sure if she wasn't seeing things. She continued helping Kenshin with the studying before she noticed she forgot her text book with half of her notes in it. Kaoru got off her seat. "I'll be right back, Kenshin. I forgot my text book and my notes in my locker."

"I'll go with you. I need to get blinder to put all my notes in." Kenshin said while getting off of his seat. They both walked up to their teacher and ask permission to go to their lockers. He nodded. Kaoru and Kenshin exited out of the classroom and headed to their lockers. It was silent. They had nothing to talk about with each other, they were two different people and in different groups. They were getting close to their lockers before Kenshin felt their hand almost touched, he felt very tense inside him. Suddenly Kaoru slipped on a banana peel (A/N: A banana peel out of no where! What a coincidence!) Kenshin quickly caught Kaoru before she fell to the floor. Kaoru turned her head to look at Kenshin. Their face were close, their lips almost touched. Kaoru started to blush as she held on tighter on Kenshin's shoulder. She stared at his eyes and they were still amethyst. Kaoru couldn't help it and immediately shut her eyes. Kenshin moved his head closer to her and kissed her softly on the lips. 'What is Kenshin doing?' Kenshin was kissing her, but then she couldn't help but kiss back. Every second they were kissing; they were getting more intense by the minute. Kaoru forced herself to push him lightly away from her. 'Kaoru, you're in idiot. Don't fall for it.'

Kenshin smiled thinking to himself. 'I think she fell for it. She was so caught up to the moment but…she looks so beautiful right now and damn she can kiss. Maybe this isn't a bet after all…wait NO! Don't think of that…but did I fall for her?...Ugh!'

"Kenshin…" Kaoru said softly. Kenshin pulled her closer to him as he hugged her tightly not too tight.

"Ahem!" someone made a sound behind them. Kenshin and Kaoru both looked seeing Sano. "What are you guys doing?"

Kaoru and Kenshin both moved away from each other. "Nothing!"

"Right," Sano said sarcastically. "Kenshin, can I talk to you in private."

"Ok," Kenshin replied, following Sano to an empty classroom while Kaoru went to her locker to get her books and head straight back to the classroom. "What's up?" Kenshin asked leaning against the side wall.

"The bet, Kenshin," Sano replied, crossing his arms.

"What bet?" Kenshin asked, confused.

Sano looked at him confusingly and noticed his eyes color changed. It was back to the way he uses to see but this time it was full amethyst. "Did you forget? Kaoru? The prom? Dude, hello?"

"Oh that, yea what about it?"

"Any progress?"

"Yea, I kissed her and she kissed me back. She seems to be blushing like crazy and I have more plans in mind." Kenshin smirked, his eyes started to mix with the color of gold and amethyst.

"Whatever you do, Kenshin. Don't hurt Kaoru-chan!" Sano replied.

"I won't. Sheesh, why do you care about her some much?"

Sano looked around and back at Kenshin. "This isn't the place to tell you, come with me." Sano replied, heading out of the classroom and walked outside with Kenshin following him.

Kaoru sat at the table still studying. After a while, she became frustrated when she thought of the kiss that happened a couple minutes ago. 'Ugh why…why me? Why do I have to fall I love with him…'

**A/N: Alright there is chapter 4. Chapter 5 is coming up soon; I'm working on it right now. I thank you for everyone for leaving me a reviews and reading my story. Hope you enjoyed reading. Until next time! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok first I thank you for the reviews you gave me but there is one review I was not really impressed with. Yes I know my grammar is bad right now but I'm working on it right now. This is just practices for me and I apologize for it. Sorry for not posting for awhile my exams are coming up. Anyways chapter 5….**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"YOUR SISTER!!!" Kenshin yelled out in shock.

"Dude, not so loud!" Sano said, looking around to see if anybody heard.

"Sano, how can Kaoru be your sister? She has a different last name than you and you both don't look alike." Kenshin asked, still shocked like if he had a heart attack.

Sano sighed before he explained. "My real mother and father died in a car accident, I was sent to an orphanage and the Kamiya family adopted me as their very own son. That's where I met Kaoru, after spending time with her I grew to call her my own sister and call her parents mother and father. My mother died of having illness and my father was a traveler and died when he was traveling. Now my grandpa Dr.Gensai takes care of us both."

Kenshin had his mouth slightly open. "How come you never told anyone? What's so bad telling everyone that Kaoru is your sister?" Kenshin asked, sat on the ground having his back resting on the wall and crossed his arm.

Sano sat right beside him. "I already told someone well some people. Megumi knows, Misao and your sister Ayame."

"What?! Why does Ayame know and I just know now?"

"Dude, let me finish. The reason why I didn't tell a lot of people is because this group called the Juppongatana is trying to find us and take something that my father has. Our father told us to protect it with our life and not let them know that we are related. The leader of the Juppongatana wants three things from us and if he gets his hands on it. He can combine the power together and control the world. How he found this out is he found one of my father's books that my father discovered in the ancient ruins when he was traveling. I know it sounds crazy but it's true. How Ayame knows is she over heard us talking when your father sent her to be babysat by my grandpa."

Kenshin smiled. "Sano, don't worry I believe you. My dad told me this story about the Juppongatana wanting power and will do anything to get their hands on it."

Suddenly the bell rang. Kenshin sighed. "I have to get to class, talk to you soon."

Kaoru was at her locker putting away her books, she turned her head noticed Kenshin. She felt herself tighten as he came closer to her.

"Hey Kaoru," Kenshin greeted, leaning on his locker.

Kaoru handed him a blinder and a text book. "Oh you forgot that in the classroom."

Kenshin took her the items that Kaoru kindly got for him. "Thanks, uh…Ka- whoa!"

A group of girls grabbed Kenshin by the arm and started to flirt with him because they were so jealous that he was talking to Kaoru and not them. Kenshin's ego came back up and started to flirt back. Kaoru started to have this feeling inside of her and it was not a good one. Kaoru closed her locker, turned away from Kenshin and simply walked away. Kenshin noticed what Kaoru was feeling and felt very guilty and didn't know why.

Kaoru didn't stop or looked back because she knew Kenshin would be still flirting 'Is this a game to him again? Why is he doing this to me? Ugh he'll pay!' Kaoru thought to herself and didn't realize where she was going before she crashed into someone.

"Oh Kaoru-chan, I'm so sorry. Are you hurt anywhere?"

Kaoru got up and looked who it was, "Soujiro?"

He smiled, "I'm glad that I ran into you, I need to ask you something."

"Oh and what is that?" Kaoru blinked, dusting of the dust of her pant.

"Can I take you out for dinner tonight if you don't have plans?"

Kaoru looked up with eyes widen in surprised, "What? I mean, I don't know. I know that I don't have any plans."

"Oh, if you say no then it's ok," Soujiro said, somewhat depressed.

Kaoru looked behind her and noticed Kenshin still flirting with the group of girls, "Actually sure, I love to have dinner with you tonight."

Soujiro smiled. "Great, I'll see you at eight at the Akabeko then?" he asked.

"Sure."

Kaoru got home around six because she had to stay after to school to help Misao with her health project. 'Now I have to go get ready for my dinner with Soujiro.' Kaoru went up stairs putting on tank top with a white blouse over it, slipping on a pink flowery skirt to go with it. She looked at herself in the mirror before she head back downstairs seeing Sano and Dr.Gensai sitting on the couch watching TV. Sano looked up with a surprised look. "Sis, where are you going?"

Kaoru looked over. "A date," she replied, heading towards the door to put on her shoes.

"A date? With who?" Sano asked, about to get of the couch.

"Soujiro," Kaoru replied, opening the door before heading out.

Sano sighed, sitting back down on the couch beside Dr.Gensai. Dr.Gensai seemed to have fallen asleep. Sano shook his head with a smile and continued watching the TV.

Kenshin noticed Kaoru had came out of her house and started walking on the sidewalk with a fast pace. He wondered where she was going, so he followed her silently not making too much noise. He noticed Kaoru was heading to the Akabeko….and…Soujiro there with her. He glared with his golden eyes, he was not all that happy and he felt jealous inside.

"Hey Soujiro," Kaoru greeted with a polite smile.

"Hey, Kaoru-chan, let's go in," he replied gently taking her arm to pull her in the Akabeko. Kaoru started to blush as she followed him inside the Akabeko.

Kenshin didn't like what he saw; another man touching his Kaoru. 'Whoa my Kaoru? Where did that come from?" Kenshin thought to himself. He sighed before leaving the Akabeko. As Kenshin reached back to his house, he saw Ayame waving to him. He got out of his car, heading over to his younger sister. "Ayame, where were you? I was waiting for you at your school." Kenshin asked, entered inside his house.

"One of my friend drove me home and you don't usually don't pick me up from school." Ayame replied to her brother who was sitting on the couch.

Kenshin looked at his sister. "Ayame…you know Kaoru, right?"

Ayame replied nervously. "No…"

"I know you know Ayame, don't lie. Sano told me everything."

Ayame's eyes lit up. Kenshin sighed. "So the Juppongatana is after her too. Does father knows this?"

Ayame shook her head, "But they are after you and father…"

Kenshin nodded slightly, closing his eyes to rest them while Ayame sat with him quietly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru was having fun with Soujiro, but she still didn't like him in the way that he hoped she would. Her heart was only open to one guy…and it just so happened that the very guy her heart was open to, was also the guy her heart wasn't open to. It was all so confusing, was she in love with him, or was she not?

Soujiro drove Kaoru home after their date was over. Kaoru opened the door to get out but she felt a strong but soft hand grabbed her arm; she turned her head seeing Soujiro smiling at her. Soujiro planted a kiss on her cheek very lightly before releasing her. Kaoru blushed as she smiled nervously at Soujiro before getting out of the car.

"Night, Kaoru-chan. See you at school tomorrow!" Soujiro replied before taking off with his car.

Kaoru waved good-bye and headed straight inside her house. Sano heard the door open; he poked his head out of the kitchen and looked, "Kaoru, you're home. How was the date?"

"It was fine, nothing I ever hoped it would be."

"Oh…" Sano watched Kaoru walked upstairs to her room quietly. Kaoru reached to her room, entering into the dark room, closing the door behind her silently.

Sano sighed, thinking. 'Kenshin, what have you done to her?'

**Kinda rushed on this one I think but I don't know, hope you liked it. Anyways I'll try not to fail you on posting chapter 6. Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry everyone had a busy month I tried to get the next chapter done but here it is….**

Feeling the cool breeze against the soft skin of the cheek while looking out the window where the sun slowly rises to show a new day. Kaoru sighed, as she thought of Kenshin. Somehow she noticed that Kenshin has changed and he wasn't as he was before and day after day she realized something that she always denies every since the first year of high school. The date with Soujiro made her realized it….that she was…in love with Kenshin…No matter how much Kaoru tries denying it, she really does loves Kenshin but does he love her back the same way or is he just playing with her again. Sometimes she thinks it's hopeless thinking about it because why would Kenshin choose her over all the girls in the school. The prom was couple days away, would he take her or will he do the same thing as last time. Guess she has to find out. Kaoru looked away from the window, getting off her bed and headed downstairs.

"Morning Jou-chan," Sano greeted her happily. "Ready to go to school?"

"Yep, you driving?" Kaoru asked, grabbing her bag off the couch.

Sano nodded, "Yep, there is no way I'm going to let you drive." Sano smiled before getting the car keys and heading outside with Kaoru to head over to the car. Sano started up the car and headed towards the school. Kaoru looked over to Sano who was happily driving, "Sano?"

"Mmm?" Sano hummed, taking a quick glance to Kaoru before looking back onto the road.

Kaoru sighed before replying, "If there's something on my mind, can I tell you?"

"Of course, what's up?" Sano asked.

"Umm, I think I'm in love with…Kenshin. Actually I am in love with Kenshin." Kaoru replied in a quiet voice.

Sano quickly stepped on the breaks and turned fully towards Kaoru, "What?"

"I'm in love with Kenshin." Kaoru repeated slowly.

"Wow, uh…I don't know what to say." Sano replied, shaking his head before he returned driving the car.

"You don't have to say anything. I just wanted to express it to someone before I tell him in person."

Sano thought to himself. "I so lost the bet…Kenshin don't hurt her."

Deep in thought, in his own little world where everything is silent only hearing the wind-chimes making a soothing sound and birds chirping a soft melody. Kenshin thought about the conversation he had with father about the Juppongatana wanting the three items so they can control the world. Kenshin didn't believe it at first but he was proved wrong. Kenshin and his father only had one item that they wanted; the sakabato (reverse- bladed sword) and the Kamiya had two. Sano owns one and it was the symbol "Bad" on the back of his shirt but he didn't know what the last one was and it's better not to know what it was. Kenshin shook his head and his mind filled with Kaoru…Kaoru…Kenshin shook his head again and thought to himself, "Ugh, it's only a bet, nothing more I can't fall for this." Kenshin headed towards the school doors and went straight towards his locker. As Kenshin to his locker he noticed Kaoru was there, somehow he didn't feel like bugging her today or even try to win the bet with Sano. All he wanted to do was prove Sano wrong and get it over and done with so he didn't have to wait any longer or have Sano on his back all the time about the flirting thing.

"Good morning, Kaoru." Kenshin greeted.

Kaoru's eyes widen as she heard Kenshin coming up from behind her, Kaoru turned slowly. "Oh, good morning, Himura…I mean Kenshin." Kaoru greeted back but stumbled on her words. "Kenshin… I hav-."

"Kaoru!" Someone interrupted her. Kaoru and Kenshin turned towards the voice that called her name. It was Soujiro. Kenshin smirked and shook his head. "Have fun."

Kaoru sighed in frustration. "Kenshin…"

Kenshin ignored her and headed to his class as Soujiro came up to her with a big smile on his face.

"Good morning, Soujiro." Kaoru greeted.

Soujiro smiled and asked, "Kaoru, I was wondering. The prom is coming up and I would like to know if you want to accompany me."

Kaoru's eyes widen as she looked over to the classroom seeing Kenshin listening and watching their conversation. Kaoru looked back at Soujiro who was patiently waiting for her answer. "Soujiro, I'm very flattered but I don't really know. I think I might be going with someone else."

Soujiro's emotion didn't change at all; it was the same happily smile. "Oh don't worry Kaoru, if you're not going with him, I'll be still be here if you need an escort."

Kaoru smiled and apologize. Soujiro gave her a polite good-bye before leaving. Kaoru sighed in relief and headed straight for her class which she was kinda glad because that class Kenshin wasn't in.

Kenshin watched Kaoru head to her class and smiled.

"Any progress Soujiro? Did Miss Kaoru Kamiya accept your offer?"

Soujiro immediately stopped when he heard his master and bowed his head. "No she didn't accept it."

The man smirked. "Well I guess we have to use force and get it from her, don't we, Soujiro?"

"Yes, lord Shishio. What is your plan to do that?" Soujiro asked, still have the big smile on his face.

Shishio grinned and laughed evilly, wrapping his arms around Soujiro taking him to a private room to discuss the plan.

'Hello High Schoolers, I know you are all excited for the PROM!!! It's only one days away, so you handsome young men better get a beautiful young lady to escort you to your fabulous night. Everyone be prepared and have fun!' a young girl said in the intercom to announce to the school.

Kaoru listened to the announcement before she headed out of the class to her locker. Kaoru sighed and thought to herself, "I guess I won't be able to go to the prom if Kenshin doesn't ask me or I could go with Soujiro but I don't know. I feel so weird and un-easy feeling when I'm around him. I wonder why?"

"Kaoru-chan!" someone called out.

Kaoru shook her head out of her thoughts and turned around to see who it was, "Megumi!"

Megumi smiled; standing right beside her while she took her text book. "Are you going to the prom with Kenshin? You guys were so close all of the sudden," Megumi said with a wink.

"No, he didn't ask me beside he might be going with one of those girls, "Kaoru replied, pointing at a group of girls who had hundreds of photos of Kenshin.

Megumi laughed and shook her head, "I guess you're right, but be careful if he does. I known Kenshin for a long time, so I'm warning Kaoru-chan. Sano and I are worried for you like the part when you told Sano that you fell in love Kenshin."

Kaoru smiled, hugging Megumi, "Thank you Megumi, I always will you if you were my sister-in law."

Megumi and Kaoru started to giggle as Sano came by with confusion on his face, "You guys are always so giggle." Sano looked over to Megumi, "Hey Megumi, would you like to go to the prom with me?"

Megumi giggled face turned into a big smile and gave Sano a big hug, "Yes, of course silly."

Kaoru giggled and suddenly she felt a light tap on her shoulders. Kaoru slowly turned around, seeing Kenshin. "Oh, hi Kenshin," Kaoru replied.

"Can I speak with you in private?" Kenshin asked, gently taking her arm to pull her into an empty classroom.

"Umm, sure," Kaoru started to follow Kenshin. Sano gave a look to Kenshin before he left with his sister. Kenshin didn't react to the look which was different, he usually does when there was plan he was on.

Kenshin slowly closed the classroom door before going towards Kaoru and kissed her on the lips softly. Kaoru's eyes widen as she couldn't help to kiss him back, after a few seconds they parted. Kenshin suddenly asked, "Kaoru, would you like to go to the prom with me?"

**A/N: That's all for chapter 6. Hoped you liked it and again I might be late getting chapter 7 done. So until next time!!!!**


	7. Attention

Hey everyone, I know that I haven't posted or updated a new story from Change of Heart and I apologize for that. I'm sorry to tell you that I'm putting this story on hold and I'm going to re-write this even better because right now I think its kinda going over board what I just wrote. But I will continue writing on Fan fiction and I have another story in mind; that will come out pretty soon. Anyways thank you for your attention.

Until next time!

Tifa


End file.
